


The Wereling Missing Scene: Family Finds Out The Truth

by reader1718



Category: The Wereling - Stephen Cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	The Wereling Missing Scene: Family Finds Out The Truth

Setting: Manhattan, New York  
CHARACTERS:  
TOM ANDERSON: a sixteen year-old boy who was bitten by a werewolf and turned into a wereling; he is a resister known as a silverblood; son of Carrie Anderson; secretly loves Kate Folan  
KATE FOLAN: daughter of Marcie and Hal Folan; sister of Wesley Folan; pureblood werewolf female; secretly loves Tom  
MARCIE FOLAN: Kate and Wesley's mother  
HAL FOLAN: Kate and Wesley's father  
ADAM BLOOD: an English real estate agent who went to New Orleans for a vacation and liked it so much he stayed; he helps Kate and Tom escape from the werewolves  
CARRIE ANDERSON: Tom and Joe's mother  
JOE ANDERSON: Tom's younger brother and Carrie Anderson's younger son  
STACY STEIN: a doctor who specializes in lupine genetics; she has developed a serum to control the lupine cravings, but it has been turned into a highly addictive drug by Dr. Woolard  
JASMINE: a friend of Rico's that was part of his brother's gang before he died  
POLAR: a kid whose father scared him so badly that he never talks anymore, but hides behind a Polaroid camera and takes pictures of everyone that he meets  
RICO: a kid from the streets who is a resister (silverblood) like Tom, only in a purer form; his blood is like poison to the wolves; any wolf that tries to take a bite out of Rico might as well have swallowed acid  
PETER STUBBE: the first werewolf in America; known as the Great Wolf, he came over from Europe; was known for committing horrible crimes against his wife and children, as well as others; was finally tortured and put to death; he has now been revived by Papa Takapa and his followers, with Hal Folan providing the life energy necessary to accomplish this. The code chanters, led by Lieberman, restored his body.

LOCATION: THE ANDERSON'S ROOM, SOMEWHERE IN NEW YORK  
Carrie Anderson was crying. For months now, her eldest son, Tom, had been missing and she had yet to find him. She still had her younger son, Joe, and her husband, but they all missed Tom terribly. Their eldest son had left their campsite while they were on a camping trip in Seattle, had washed downstream, and had ended up god knew where for over three months. They'd received two calls where the person hadn't answered. They'd had the calls traced and discovered they had come from a number with a 212 area code. Having no other leads as to where Tom was, they decided to go to Manhattan to see if he was there. They packed their suitcases and took the train into the upper part of Manhattan on Saturday morning.

They had barely gotten out of the station, when they heard a chorus of wolf-like howls. They turned around to see a young boy with dark hair and dark brown eyes, and a girl with black hair and green eyes being chased by several wolves. The girl looked to be about seventeen, the boy one year younger. The boy also looked familiar. "Tom?" Carrie Anderson cried, shocked. The boy turned around, and to her surprise, it WAS Tom. Why he was being chased by wolves through the streets of New York, she didn't know, but she was bound and determined to find out. So they followed Tom and the strange girl, making sure to avoid the wolves.

They followed Tom and the girl to a run-down old flat somewhere in the Bronx. Tom was breathing heavily and had a look of fear in his eyes. They heard the heavy footfall of paws outside the flat, followed by a loud cracking of bones. Then a voice said, "We know you're in there, boy. We also know you have to come out sometime, and when you do, we'll be waiting." They then left and Tom relaxed. "Whew. We got away, Kate. Thank goodness," he finally said. Now his mother knew the name of his companion-Kate. She still didn't know why Tom was on the run, though. She finally asked her son what was going on and Tom seemed surprised to see them there. He immediately tried to get them to go home, but she said they were staying with him. Tom was really worried now, because the full moon was that night. He knew if they stayed, his whole family would know what he was. His parents and Joe were the last people Tom wanted to know he was a wereling. His mother insisted, though, and Tom reluctantly agreed when he saw she wouldn't be swayed.

Finally, Adam Blood showed up and they started discussing various things. Of course, the Andersons didn't have a clue what was going on. Kate went out and ran errands while Tom stayed with his parents and Blood, who was pleased to meet Tom's family. Then Tom got a call from Stacy Stein, who had an update on the serum. She had a new batch that was in a place the wolves couldn't get it and she'd cut Dr. Woolard out completely. This was good news to Tom, who had fallen victim to the serum when Woolard had turned it into a highly addictive drug that agitated the lupine condition. Under its influence, Tom had almost killed someone. Thank heavens that's over, Tom thought with relief. It meant that he could now use the serum safely to control his own lupine cravings, especially while his parents and younger brother were here. Boy would that be awful for Joe: to wake up to a werewolf trying to take a bite out of him!

As it drew closer to that night, Tom and Kate prepared for what would happen to him that night. At about 7:00 that evening, they locked Tom in his room to make sure he couldn't harm anyone when he transformed. His parents couldn't understand why they were doing this, but Tom told them to trust Kate and take whatever precautions she told them to take. He told them they could watch what happened if they wanted to, but they had to make sure he couldn't get to them first. They finally agreed and said they wanted to watch, even though Tom warned them it wasn't for the faint of heart or the squeamish. Tom was really nervous because his big secret was about to get out.

That night when the moon rose, Tom's parents and Joe crept into the hall and looked in through Tom's window. At first, nothing happened. Then, however, Tom suddenly doubled over as if in pain. A growl came from his throat, hairs sprouted from his skin, his teeth grew longer, and he hunched over onto all fours with a cracking sound of his spine and pelvis reconfiguring into lupine shape. When the metamorphosis was complete, in Tom's place stood a large wolf. The Andersons couldn't believe their eyes-Tom was a werewolf. Then they noticed that Tom's eyes had remained their same deep brown color that they did when he was human. That puzzled them and Kate had to end up explaining the whole thing to them: Tom's kidnapping, turning into a wereling, what a wereling was, why the wolves were chasing them, Jicaque and the cure, and her part in the whole thing. At first the Andersons were angry because they blamed Kate for all this and were upset that they couldn't see their son until he was cured. Things got even worse when they found out the cure didn't work on someone who didn't want to be cured and Tom didn't want to be cured until he had accomplished what he wanted to do-get rid of Takapa and all his followers and stop their plan, whatever it was.

The next morning, the Andersons found Tom curled up on his bed, naked and covered with a blanket. He looked so calm and peaceful compared to last night, when he'd been running around as a wolf. They went in to see him and he soon found out that they now knew what he was. "You see why I couldn't tell you? Even if you had believed me-which I doubt you would-who would want a wereling for a son?" Tom sobbed bitterly. "We don't care what you are, Tom. We just want you back with us as soon as possible. We love you. You'll be human again soon, after you've done what you need to do," his mother told him. Joe was fascinated by the fact that his brother was a werewolf, even though he wasn't a full fledged killer and had some humanity left in the wolf form. They all also insisted on going with him to Chicago-where Blood had informed them the lupines were gathering-even though Tom tried to persuade them not to. They were determined to stick with him now that they'd found him. A while later, they left for Chicago where they finally found out what the lupines' plan was-to resurrect Peter Stubbe, also known as the Great Wolf. Tom, Blood, Stacy, Jicaque, and a girl named Sunday Walker, as well as Ryan Chung-leader of a group called the Dark Chapter-broke into the Bane Gallery where the ceremony was being held to rescue Kate and hopefully stop the ceremony. Unfortunately, that plan failed. Chung did, however, manage to hit Stubbe with an ultra virus that weakened and eventually killed him. Mrs. Anderson was horrified at watching her son, as a wolf, face off with Stubbe before he was taken down, but knew no one else would've stood a chance against that thing.

After Tom arrived back home, she immediately started fussing over him. He was okay, though, but he and Kate had to leave soon to go to her home in Seattle and get the evidence her father left there to clear them of the murder charge. Then they had to get the werewolf cure for Tom and Dr. Walker. They ended up curing the two separately because Mrs. Anderson wanted her son to go back to school now that the werewolf chase was over. Tom tried to talk her out of it, but she insisted. Stacy gave him a supply of serum to control his cravings and told him she was moving to a new location that happened to be nearby to work with it some more. Tom agreed to take the cure after his next change, since it would be too close to that time to try and take it before then. Getting to Seattle and back would take awhile. Jicaque informed them that he'd be in their area at that time anyway and could administer the cure. Finally, Tom's nightmare would be over!

Several weeks later, Tom and Kate got back from Seattle and both tried going to Tom's school. Kate lived with Tom's family since her whole family was dead. Tom ended up having to tell his teachers to make sure he didn't come into contact with blood and that if he started growling or having a fit, to send him to the nurse where his serum was. Such an incident didn't happen for weeks, but eventually, someone cut themselves on broken glass during a lab and Tom felt himself start to salivate. He also felt his body trying to change into wolf form. He quickly got himself excused and went to get the serum. Unfortunately, a boy named Justin from his class managed to follow him and saw the whole thing. It looked to him like Tom was drinking blood! So, at first, he thought Tom was a vampire. When he revealed what he'd seen, Tom was quick to reassure him that he wasn't a vampire. Justin then asked if he could come over to Tom's house that night to study for the test in class two days from now. Tom, however, had been keeping up with the lunar cycle and knew he was going to change that night, meaning that it would be dangerous for Justin to be there, so he wisely said no. He had already told his teachers that he would be out of school for awhile the following morning because he was going to see the "doctor". He was really going to see Jicaque to get the lupine cure, but he couldn't tell his teachers that, obviously. The churches already shunned him because of what he was. The last thing he needed was for the school to do the same. What he didn't know was that his secret was about to be discovered by the one person who'd been his friend in school.

That night, as it got close to time for Tom to change, Justin unexpectedly showed up at the Anderson house. Tom tried to get him away from there before he saw anything, but he couldn't do it in time. Justin saw Tom change and found out he was a wereling. Justin didn't get hurt and promised Tom that he wouldn't tell, but somehow the whole school knew by the following day. Even though Tom had taken the cure, people still didn't trust him and feared him. Finally, though, the end of the month came and Tom could feel a change within him. The wolf inside him was gone! At long last he was human again! It took awhile for the other kids to trust him again, but eventually they did. Tom was able to graduate from high school as a normal human and he asked Kate to marry him. She accepted of course. Tom put off college for awhile, though, until he and Kate got settled. Tom eventually wrote a book about his experiences as a wereling, hoping to make people aware of the lupine community's existence so they could defend themselves from its more dangerous members. It became a bestseller very quickly and soon Tom was a famous author.

He and Kate had a daughter that they named Carrie after Tom's mother. She didn't show any signs of lupine heritage, thank goodness. She was also unaware of her father's status as a famous author until she went shopping with him one day and someone recognized Tom in a bookstore. Tom had to tell her everything eventually and she admired her father's bravery in having to deal with a nightmare like that for so long. He eventually introduced her to some of the people who had helped him along the way and Carrie was glad to meet them. She eventually had a daughter of her own and finally told her of Tom's story when she was old enough to not be scared. It became her daughter's favorite scary story to tell at Halloween-her grandfather, the famous wereling.


End file.
